broad_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimm
"Insert Quote Here" Design Grimm Grey is a demonic bunny rabbit, his father being an angel and rabbit, while his mother was a hell hound, he adopted most of his appearance from his father, however the claws came from his mother. The ears, no one knows just which parent they came from, but no doubt they are large enough that one must wonder if he flaps them hard enough with them if he may be able to take flight. Backstory Pregames: Project Horizon: In Project Horizon, we are first introduced to Grimm in his room as a bored adult looking for comfort online when he discovers a strange email on his computer. He is sucked into his computer only to land inside of a pirate ship, and is greeted by Syrus, who is confused as to why a random person was brought to him. They have no time to talk, as they are soon set upon by the Captain Bluepadding, who forces them to work. Upon getting changed into their new uniforms, they head to the mess hall to find Renamon, the local navigator to take them on a mission. Syrus gets into a fight with Shoutmon, only for it to end with the intervention of Gatomon who sends the three on their mission. During all this Grimm expresses his distaste for violence and fighting, especially when he discovers their mission is to recover the corpse of Leomon. He makes Syrus promise him to not leave him alone until Syrus can get him home, and they retrieve the body before returning to the pirate's ship. There, they are confronted by Shoutmon again who informs them they are to receive punishment for their fight earlier. Twenty spankings each, a thought that was painful for Grimm, however he is spared his punishment by some quick words of Syrus. That is merely the first part of the punishment however, as they are then forced to the women's quarters for their second half of the punishment. Aside from having to share a crib, they are also dressed as sissies and given shock collars that will electrocute the two should either of them not say "Thank you, I love being a sissy." whenever someone comments on their situation. While they begin scrubbing the ship in these uniforms, Grimm begins questioning Syrus more about the Digital world, and digimon. It's during these conversations he reveals himself to be an orphan, and that he doesn't have many friends back home. He is called into the captain's room, alone, where Bluepadding reveals himself to be Grimm's Digimon Partner, this causes Grimm to cry, believing Syrus will abandon him now that he has someone else to help him get home, and he runs to make Syrus promise not to leave, to which Syrus agrees. The first order of business is to change out of their uniforms, and they seek out Renamon to change Grimm's clothes. When she discovers Grimm's status as Bluepadding's partner however, she gets angry and punches him as hard as she can in the stomach. This angers Syrus, who is ready to attack only to be interrupted by Bluepadding who goes to comfort a crying Grimm, and commands Renamon to take the ship towards File City. At this point however, Grimm has had enough, tired of the pain and violence, he breaks down in the middle of the ship before suddenly going numb. Unable to feel anything, not even the pain or emotion of a moment ago, he tries to convince those around him that he does not want to go home, but rather become stronger here so that it can not happen again. Bluepadding agrees mainly to silence him and show him how much he needs to go home. Arriving at File City, they hit up the local gym, and begin training, only to prove the point of how outclassed Grimm is compared to those around him. This enrages him to the point where he breaks the giant boulder in the gym, and goes fully numb once more. This leads to Syrus knocking him out to try and take him home quickly. Upon regaining consciousness, Grimm finds himself in Factorial Town, where Syrus is trying to convince Andromon to send Grimm home. Grimm objects and demands to stay, prompting Syrus to begin a more through series of experiments and exams on Grimm. That night, while resting, Grimm talks with Bluepadding about his uncertainty of the feelings he's been having lately and what's going to come next. That morning they head outside, as Syrus has traced the source of Grimm's problem to Toy Town, and the group heads to investigate. On the way, Grimm asks Syrus about The Alchemist, finding out how he's dead. Arriving at Toy Town, the group heads into the main mansion, discovering it abandoned. Exploring they come across Grimm's shadow, a dark copy of Grimm that forces him to confront his inner self. After much taunting, the shadow nearly convinces Grimm to kill himself in depression for being a freak. He is saved however when a voice enters his head and convinces him this is not the correct option. Rejecting the shadow, it transforms into a monster and attacks the group who begin to flee. While running, Grimm gets up and attacks the shadow, seemingly defeating it. He wakes up several hours later, worn out, but uninjured, Syrus finally convinces him to go home, and before they do, he introduces Grimm to Tec, causing Grimm to freak out. While traveling home Grimm scolds Syrus for all the crap they've gone through, and for Tec mind-wiping the pirate crew of Bluepadding's existence, who is coming with them. Syrus tries to apologize but somewhat fails changing the conversation to that of Grimm's home. Upon arrival, Grimm is met by his original best friend, Timmy Nook, the local shopkeeper. Who reveals it has only been a few hours in ABCove that Grimm has been gone, despite it being several days for Grimm. Grimm gets frustrated at Syrus when he lies to Bluepadding, and goes to sleep, where he has a nightmare. He hears the voice in his head again in this nightmare, revealed to be The Alchemist, trying to make Grimm less mad at Syrus for something that is not his fault, and Grimm relents somewhat before waking with a fright at the sight of his shadows again. That morning he goes outside to clear his head only to be met by what he thinks at first to be his shadows again, only for them to be revealed as his long lost twin brothers Wilhelm and Satoshi. It turns out they have been searching for Grimm for a long time so they could reunite their family. They compare notes which causes Grimm to cry, believing their real parents never cared for any of them, and admitting to be jealous of his brothers as they seem to have had better lives than Grimm. Wilhelm is quick to change his mind however, as he remembers when they were born that their parents seemed to have given them up out of illness rather than malice. Further Syrus convinces them to just be happy with what they have now and let go of the painful past. When Syrus has need to return to the Digital world, Grimm and his brothers volunteer to help him, and tag along. There they encounter their first challenge, an invisible copy of Bluepadding's ship as well as Bluepadding's shadow, where Grimm has to reveal the truth of the mindwipe to Bluepadding and calm him down to make him confront his true self. After a bit more travel, the group arrives at Grey Lord Manor and decide to spend the night. Grimm has another nightmare that night, worried that he'll be left alone again. In the morning when the group tries to leave they find the door locked, which causes Syrus to panic as the Grey Lord is gone, so they must descend into the basement. Most of the group begins to panic as they do so, Grimm included, though he seems to be one of the more levelheaded ones. Evading the Grey One, they manage to escape the basement and flee to Ancient Time Zone where they take a moment to eat and gain their bearings. This doesn't last for long however, as they are soon set upon by a Growlmon, later reveled as Wilhelm's partner Lilly, and they have to keep moving. They come upon The Great Divide, in particular Far Outpost, and decide to find an inn to spend the night end so they don't have to cross Freezland at night. Settling in, Grimm asks Syrus about his home, allowing him time to recollect, and appreciate his family. This causes Grimm to become sad for a moment before the rest of the group calls him out on it, saying that he does have a family now, and that's what matters. Leading to a group hug. This doesn't last long however, as Grimm suddenly passes out, a new player, DaVoice enters the scene and taunts the group. When Grimm wakes back up, it's in the Ice Sanctuary, where he's fully numb to all emotion once more. He's brought up to speed that they need to hurry back to Factorial Town to go back to ABCove to stop DaVoice, Syrus' family can wait. After passing by Toy Town once more, they make their way into the Misty Woods, a dark place that reveals one's true fears. Grimm's fear is revealed in the form of a mirror, where he calls himself nothing. Feeling as if he is absolutely alone, as if he truly is nothing. To snap him out of this, Syrus punches him. This brings Grimm's emotions back, just in time for the group to arrive at Factorial Town. After a final speech by Syrus, they head through a portal back to Grimm's home, everyone agreeing to take down DaVoice. They arrive in Timmy's Shop, where they catch up on the situation, and head out to the final battle. Before that however, Grimm makes a demand, he will absorb DaVoice, as his shadow, and then everyone else needs to kill him. Reluctant, but being convinced to trust him, Syrus agrees. DaVoice is captured and absorbed, and when Grimm's brothers and Syrus stab Grimm, they are engulfed in a blinding light and find themselves in purgatory. Grimm remembers, everything about himself, how his father was an angel, his mother a demon, as are his brothers, and Grimm is now next in line for the role of death. He can not die, and they shall soon return to ABCove. He also realizes Syrus is an anomaly, and it's up to them to prevent DaVoice's master, The Destroyer from consuming their universe. ''Beyond The Horizon'':'' Other: Relationships The Grey Family: The Mist Family: Bluepadding: ABCove: Other: Trivia * This character was not created by, nor is owned by Agumonofalchemy, rather he was created and is owned by the user GrimmInHisCribhttp://www.furaffinity.net/user/grimminhiscrib/. * No matter what he may say, he is a stink-butt and a sissy.Syrus Mist, ''On the Topic of Sissies; Main Thesis. References